


Boston Wasn't So Long

by sinofwriting



Series: Boston [1]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: What if Jackson and Meredith had meet during med school?
Relationships: Jackson Avery & Meredith Grey, Jackson Avery/Meredith Grey
Series: Boston [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057415
Kudos: 16





	Boston Wasn't So Long

Jackson knows he’s an asshole. It’s something every ex girlfriend and the one ex boyfriend have said. He’s heard it from countless schoolmates, colleagues, people he’s no longer friends with and even people he’s friends with. However, him being an asshole has never been the reason for any of his relationships ending, platonic or romantic. 

The reason has always been and probably will forever be when a relationship ends is because he refuses to let people meet his grandfather. In his second year of college he had figured the perfect way to never have to deal with people wanting to meet his grandfather was to become friends with people who had no interest in medicine, that didn’t change a thing. 

He’s only met a total of five people who have never been interested in meeting his grandfather, one of which he only keeps weekly, sometimes daily if he has a say in it, contact with: Meredith Grey.

Meredith Grey had been a name he had heard two days into his first year at med school. He at first had dismissed it, figuring she was a child prodigy, despite the fact that the last name Grey kept poking at his brain. A week in and he hears a freshman, say that Meredith Grey is a bitch and that he isn’t surprised Ellis Grey’s daughter doesn’t want to put out. He waits a minute for the conversation to take a turn, before standing up and walking past the guy, making sure his backpack that’s filled with all but one of his textbooks hits him right in the head. Jackson pretends not to hear the guy call after him.

It takes him a week to figure that Meredith and him share all their classes, but one, which he should’ve figured, and what she looks like. He decides as he manages to sit next to her for one of their first lectures, that she doesn’t look much like her mother, he’s also going to guess that she’s going for that, with the way she holds herself. 

“If we were nicer to ourselves we would’ve never gotten into medicine.”   
Her head turns to him, slowly. Her mouth is in a straight line and she has one of her eyebrows raised.   
He smiles, extending a hand. “Jackson Avery.”   
Her eyes don’t widen at the name and she shakes his hand. “Meredith Grey, but you already knew that.”   
“I did.” He also decides that he really likes her voice.   
“And your right, if we were nice to ourselves we would’ve never even entertained the idea of medicine.”   
He laughs, “We’d probably hate ourselves though.”   
She doesn’t say it, but he thinks he knows what the look on her face is saying. But don’t we hate ourselves anyway?


End file.
